


Eye of the Beholder

by ester_inc



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s01e11 The Magical Place, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ester_inc/pseuds/ester_inc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fury has moved heaven and earth, and hell too, to get Coulson back. Hell, most of all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye of the Beholder

Fury watched, not because he had to, or because it was all he could do, but because it was what he owed. He had moved heaven and earth, and hell too. He would carry no regrets, but he would watch, and he would remember.

There was no guarantee the procedure would work, that this man begging for death would become the man Fury remembered; his one good eye.

They were turning Coulson into Pandora’s box, unopened, all the horror and atrocities still inside; all that, and hope too.

Fury was going to lock it tight and throw away the key.


End file.
